Sticky Notes and Roses
by SilveryMoonXoXO
Summary: A little Valentine's Day cuteness for Derek and Chloe.
1. Chapter 1

_Just a little something for Valentine's Day._

_**Sticky Notes and Roses**_

He said Valentine's Day was a hallmark holiday. It was just a "holiday" that the card companies created in order to make more money. He said, and I quote, "I love you every day, why should I just share that today because it's Valentine's Day?" I had to admit, he had a point, but I should have known. It was all part of his clever scheme, and I fell for it.

I thought this morning was going to be just like any other. I wasn't expecting anything. I figured I'd wake up, shower, get dressed, fix my hair, brush my teeth, grab a pop-tart and run out the door. You know the usual. But I was wrong. And it was AH-MAY-ZING.

"Chloe! Get up!" Aunt Lauren knocked on my door and yelled. I groaned and rolled over in my bed to look at my clock. Where the numbers should have been flashing, was a hot pink sticky note instead. I scrunched up my eyes. My vision was still slightly blurry from sleep, so I peeled off the note and took a closer look.

_Good Morning Beautiful - D._

I smiled at the little note. That was sweet, and totally put me in a better mood. I let out a small giggle at the initial he had added, like I wouldn't know that it was him who had left the note.

I ran my hand through my hair and rolled out of bed with a smile on my face. Who knew a little note could make my morning?

It's a good thing I was paying attention this morning, because normally, my bathroom door is always opened, but this morning, it was closed, and there on the door was another sticky note, along with a pink rose taped to the door. I smiled as I pulled the rose free and sniffed it.

_You have the most breathtaking smile._

I lightly traced the words with my finger. How sweet… I thought and smiled. But now my brain was ticking…what was he up to? Did he have something else planned or was this just sweet little notes? I shook my head and headed into the bathroom and jumped into the shower.

By the time I had gotten dressed, brushed my hair and my teeth, I had started to think the sticky notes thing was over considering I hadn't found any more. But again, I was proved wrong. As soon as I stepped out of my room and walked into hall where my backpack was waiting for me, there was another sticky note stuck to my bag, with another rose.

I smiled as I swung my bag over my shoulders and held the roses in one hand as I read the third note.

_You are the most beautiful girl in the world._

By now, my smile was permanently plastered to my face. What was up with these notes? I thought we weren't celebrating Valentine's Day? And then my heart began to beat over time. I didn't do anything for him…I didn't get him anything…okay, that's okay, I can pick something up for him after school…no big deal, its Derek. At the thought of him, my smile reappeared and my heart began to flutter. I had it bad-d.

I turned to head down the stairs and almost tripped over my feet trying to stop so abruptly. Derek had left a single rose on each step. I laughed again as I picked up each rose on my way down the stairs. By now I had about twenty roses in my hands. Ohhh this boy…

When I reached the kitchen, Aunt Lauren was sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking some coffee. She eyed me as I came in, a smirk on her face.

"I see you got your little surprises." She grinned. I smiled back with a sappy "yeahh…" I could feel my cheeks redden but I don't know why, after all, Derek and I had been together for over a year now. It was no big deal to anyone anymore. Aunt Lauren actually adores Derek now, they get along great, which honestly still surprises me sometimes…

"Do you know what he has planned?" I asked out of sheer hope. But she just smirked and shook her head. "Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you and ruin it for him. He has put a lot of work into this." She smiled.

Oh…well…he does have something planned then…I reached up into the cabinet to pull out a pop-tart, my usual fast breakfast food, but I found the box was missing, and in its place was another sticky note and a rose. I pulled them out of the cabinet and read.

_No pop-tarts this morning beautiful. Go outside, and grab a jacket, its chilly._

I laughed at this one, he's even bossy in a note. "I guess I'm not eating here…" I laughed as I grabbed my hoodie and walked out the back door, calling bye to Aunt Lauren.

Derek's black truck was parked in the drive way, and the amazing guy himself was leaning up against the hood. I walked up to him and stood up on my tippy toes to give him a kiss but he pulled away. "Read." He rumbled as he pointed to the sticky note that was stuck to his hoodie.

_Will you go out with me tonight?_

I laughed and nodded, "Of course." Derek smiled and held up a finger when I tried to give him yet another kiss. He pulled out the pad of sticky notes and a sharpie and began scribbling another message.

_Now may I have a kiss?_

I laughed. "Duh!" I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck, our foreheads pressed together, his fierce green eyes staring into my baby blues.

"I love you Derek." I smiled, and pressed my lips to his. I felt him smile into the kiss and after a moment he pulled away.

"I love you Chloe." His deep voice rumbled, and I couldn't help myself. He was just too perfect. So I leaned in and gave him the most passionate kiss of his life.


	2. Authors Note

_**Authors Note: **_

So I got yall's reviews, and I must say I adore them! Thank you sooo much…and I am highly considering making this a little story, possibly three chapters total, but this week is a VERYYY busy week for me, I am currently working on a piece of research, that is turning out to be a little difficult, but I hope that in my free time I can write the second part to this little story and hopefully I will be able to have it up by the weekend. Thank you so much for the reviews and I hope ya'll will like what is to come! =D


	3. Chapter 2

_Just a little something for Valentine's Day._

_Authors Note: Well here is chapter two! its up earlier than i intended yay! Hope ya'll enjoy! I'm thinking theres only going to be three parts to this one so the last chapter should be up soon!_

**_Sticky Notes and Roses_**

For the first time in my life I wasn't single on Valentine's Day. I smiled as I looked over at the guy across from me. Derek gave my fingers a light squeeze as he pulled into a parking spot at our school.

Just looking around the parking lot, you could see the excitement. All the girls were wearing red or pink, their hair and makeup fixed up. Even the guys looked pretty nice. That's the thing about high school; everyone makes these holidays a big deal. I hate Valentine's Day, well, when I'm single. When your single, Valentine's Day makes it blatantly obvious that you don't have a boyfriend. Especially in high school for some strange reason. But this year, and hopefully many years to come, would be different. I smiled again as Derek helped me out of the truck and we made our way inside the school. I had left the roses at home in a vase, but as we stepped inside Derek pulled me over to the side and quickly wrote something down on the sticky note pad. I giggled as he tore it off and stuck it to my shirt. I looked down to see what it said.

_I Love you. Have a nice Day. =)_

I laughed and gave him a hug and a quick kiss. His face lingered for a moment in front of mine but the moment was cut short when Tori and her boyfriend Landon came walking in the door. Tori had a pink pig with a red ribbon tied around its neck, held to her chest.

"Morning guys." Landon smiled as they walked up to us. Tori had a sappy grin on her face. "Happy Valentine's Day." She grinned as she looped her arm through his and they sauntered off. I shook my head and laughed. Landon had been the first guy who had ever really captured Tori's attention. Like her brother, Simon, in many ways, Tori was fickle. She flirted with guys, and dated casually, and normally had a different boyfriend every couple weeks. But Landon, he was that guy who sat idly by, and waited for Tori to come to him. And eventually, she did. And they had been together ever since, which had been for about 8 months so far.

"Chloe?" Derek shook my arm. I guess I had been off in my own little world. I smiled up at him, "yeah?"

"I have to run to my gym locker, I left my math book in there after practice yesterday, so I'll see you in second period alright?" His bright green eyes seemed to shine brighter the longer I looked into them. I smiled and nodded. "Sure. I'll see you in a little while. Love you." I reached up again and gave him a quick kiss. He smiled and headed off in the direction of the locker rooms.

* * *

I found myself being quickly swept up into the Valentine's Day frenzy as I made my way through the halls to my locker. Everyone was passing out little goodies, and tons of girls were carrying around little stuffed animals or balloons. Everyone was giggling, hugging and taking pictures, all excited for the day. The teachers even had their doors decorated in red and pink hearts.

"Chloe!" a voice yelled from behind me. I stopped and turned to wait for Simon. He was carrying a white teddy bear with a pink ribbon tied around it. Its little paws were holding a small box of chocolates. "How's your morning so far?" he asked with a knowing glint in his eyes.

"Do you know what he has planned?" I asked, yet I knew that Simon wouldn't tell me.

"Have you been to your locker yet?" He asked mockingly. I grinned, "I was headed there now."

Simon's eyebrows rose, "Well then, let's go!"

Simon had a grin on his face as I turned the dial on my locker.

"There's something in here isn't there…" I laughed, and Simon shrugged, "I'm assuming your books are in there."

I rolled my eyes, and turned away from Simon to look into my locker. Inside was a little black box with a pink sticky note stuck on top.

I pulled the box and note out and held them in my hands. Okay…

_Hold on to this._

I stared at the note blankly. I glanced up at Simon, who apparently had lost interest because he had his back turned to me and was waving down his current girlfriend of the week.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the box. I opened the lid and inside was a key. Just a regular old silver key… what is going on? The wheels in my head were turning, but I honestly couldn't think of what Derek could possibly have planned.

After a minute, I decided I would just wait and find out. So I placed the lid back on the box and stuck it in my bag along with the books I was going to need for the next couple classes.

First period passed by uneventfully. I couldn't stop thinking all during class. All I wanted was to get to second period and see Derek, and well, bug him about the key. Anticipation and curiosity was killing me! After what felt like hours, the bell finally rang and I jumped out of my seat to head to English class.

"Chloe!" Tori exclaimed as I rounded the corner. She had a grin from ear to ear, and no longer just had a stuffed pig, but a balloon and a box of chocolates as well.

"Look what Landon surprised me with in first period!" she exclaimed, her eyes shining.

I grinned. "Cute! Do ya'll have any plans for tonight?" I asked.

"He's going to take me to dinner and a movie." She giggled. It was so unusual seeing Tori so excited about dinner and a movie. Tori usually expected something much more elaborate from her suitors. She must really like Landon.

"How is your day so far?" she asked and I grinned, "Please tell me you know what is going on?" Honestly, I probably would have gotten on my hands and knees and begged if I had thought she would tell me. But I could tell by the grin on her face that yes, she knew, but there was no way in hell she was going to spill the beans.

"Who do you think helped the poor boy?" She laughed.

"Wait, so all this was your idea?"

Tori shrugged, "Well I had the idea, but Derek is the one who came up with the little stuff along the way, so I guess I can't take all the credit."

"Ohhh… there's more stuff?" I giggled. Tori's mouth dropped open into an O shape. "I'm not saying another word. Bye!" she squealed and took off down the hall.

I laughed and walked into English class. There, at my desk was another black box. This one was larger. Much larger...

I stared at it for a moment, wondering what could possibly be inside of this one. Derek sat at the desk beside me. "Are you going to stare at it, or open it?" His deep voice rumbled, pulling me from my thoughts.

I peeled off the lid and inside, right on top was a pink sticky note.

_You are going to need this._

I turned and looked at Derek quizzically, but he just shrugged, a smirk playing at his lips. He was totally enjoying this. I turned back to the box and inside was a red blanket… a blanket? What in the world? Okay now I am really, really, really, confused…

Unfortunately I couldn't ask Derek any questions because our teacher, Mr. Pullman began giving a lecture on Romeo and Juliet. Go figure right?

* * *

The rest of the day passed slowly. I was practically dying during lunch because every time I tried to ask Derek a question, he'd either change the subject or start a conversation with Simon, or just completely ignore more. Simon on the other hand couldn't wipe the knowing smirk off his face that that was even more annoying. Thankfully, Tori kept my mind busy with her constant chatter about her and Landon's date that night, and what she should wear and how to do her hair, blah blah blah.

I hadn't received another box or anything all day, until the last class of the day. Theatre. I walked in and sat down in my usual spot, Lara, my friend in that class came and sat down beside me.

"Hey." She sighed as she pulled out her notebook, and other materials.

"Hey." I replied. I reached into my own bag to pull out my books when another black box plopped down in front of me.

"What…" I muttered, and Lara shrugged, "Derek said to give it to you."

I quickly opened the box this time, anxious to see what was in it.

As usual, there was a pink sticky note on top.

_Don't get lost in the dark._

Okay…what was he trying to do? Confuse the hell out of me? What was this one supposed to mean?

In the box was a flashlight…like seriously? A friggin flashlight?

I spent the entire class period thinking of alternate endings to this Valentine's Day surprise. By the end of class, I had actually begun to freak myself out. I have a key, a blanket and a flashlight? The ideas that come from those three items, they don't all equal happy safe thoughts, especially when you've been through what Derek, Tori, Simon, and I have been through…

"Tell me."

"No."

"TELL ME."

"No."

"Please? Please please pleaseeee…." I begged, but Derek just turned up the radio.

"Why?" I asked. But I knew the answer before I had even asked the question.

"Chloe, do you even know what surprise means?" Derek rumbled. I crossed my arms and sat back in my seat.

"Chloe, I promise. You're going to love it. Trust me okay?" He asked, his fierce green eyes glittering over at me. My heart skipped a beat.

"Okay-y." I stuttered.


	4. Chapter 3

_Just a little something for Valentine's Day._

**_Sticky Notes and Roses_**

After Derek dropped me off at home, it wasn't long before Tori came storming into the house demanding that we were leaving and getting our hair, nails and makeup done for our upcoming dates that night. I didn't make a peep as she flew to the other side of town, all the while ranting and raving about how amazing we had to look, and how I had to wear that baby blue dress that she had made me buy a few weeks ago.

"It will make your eyes pop!" she exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"But, aren't I supposed to wear red or pink? It is Valentine's Day…" I mumbled but Tori shook her head. "Who cares! It's all about looking good and that baby blue dress will make you look Amazing! Trust me! Derek won't be able to keep his hands off you!" She smirked at that last part, her eyebrow raised.

I felt my cheeks redden. "Thanks…" I muttered, and she laughed.

"Oh come on Chloe, ya'll have been together over a year now. Surely you've made it past first base!" She made a quick turn to the right and I had to grab the 'oh shit handle' to keep from jerking in my seat. Tori isn't exactly the 'safest' driver.

"We're here!" she exclaimed as she hit the brakes. I felt my stomach lurch for a second. "Awesome." I muttered as I climbed out of the car. I had to remember that from now on, when on outings with Tori, I was driving.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Tori and I were almost complete. I had a French manicure and my makeup was light and just accented my eyes. My hair was curled and pulled back from my face. Tori had red tipped nails, a little darker eye shadow, and her hair was curled and hung around her face like a halo.

We paid the salon and jumped into the car. We were passing the mall when I remembered I hadn't gotten anything for Derek…

"Tori, can we stop in here for just a minute? I have to pick something up."

The tires screeched as Tori pulled into a spot. "No problem." She smiled and jumped out of the car.

The ride home was just as crazy, but before I knew it, I had said bye to Tori and was walking into the kitchen. I sighed as I closed the door safely behind me. Aunt Lauren was pouring herself a cup of tea.

"You look beautiful baby!" She smiled, and I smiled back.

"Thanks Aunt Lauren. How was work?" I asked. Aunt Lauren was working at the local hospital.

"It was good." She laughed. "But you better hurry, you only have thirty minutes until your date right?"

I nodded, and headed for the stairs. I was almost shocked to see my door closed and a pink sticky note stuck to it. I shouldn't have been though. Not after this day.

_I won't be picking you up._

My mouth fell open just slightly. He won't be picking me up? What in the hell did he mean by that? I peeled the note off my door and walked into my room. I was yanking my phone from my pocket, fully intending to call him, when I noticed…everything…

My room was covered in rose petals. On my bed there was a long skinny black box, another pink sticky note stuck to it.

_I won't be picking you up, because it's part of the surprise. So don't call me. Go to this address._

_2467 Lake View Road #3_

I starred at the note for a minute. I was driving myself? He did know that this was me we were talking about right? The girl who has no sense of direction? I rolled my eyes and opened the little black box. Inside was a beautiful bracelet. It was a silver chain with a little silver heart charm. Engraved on the heart was

_V Day 2011- I Love U_

I smiled as I slipped the bracelet on my wrist. It was beautiful. And inside the box, under the bracelet I had just put on, was another sticky note.

_Your Aunt has the directions just in case._

I laughed at that one. He did know me! I glanced over at the clock 6:45. I was supposed to leave at seven! I set the box down and ran over to my closet, and pulled out the baby blue dress Tori had insisted that I should wear.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, I stood in front of my mirror looking myself over. You know, dressing up, having your nails and hair and makeup done, you look good, but you also feel good. And right now, I felt amazing. I smiled at myself in the mirror and gathered up my items on my bed.

First I placed the key in my purse; I also placed a little black box inside as well, along with the directions I had gotten from Aunt Lauren. Then I tucked the blanket under one arm and the flashlight gripped in my hand.

Aunt Lauren smiled at me as I entered the kitchen. "You excited?" Aunt Lauren asked. She was dressed up as well. She had on a simple black dress with red heels.

"Yes. Where are you off to tonight?" I asked.

"Kit and I are going to grab some dinner." She smiled. I had to swallow a few times before I spoke.

"Kit?" I asked, and Aunt Lauren smiled.

"Is that okay?" she asked, she looked a little nervous now. I wonder if she and Kit had been dating long or if this was the first time…

"Yeah-h…" I stuttered. "Of course." Aunt Lauren deserved to be happy, and so did Kit.

"Well, you'd better get going baby. You don't want to be late." She smiled and kissed my cheek and ushered me out the door.

* * *

I followed the directions precisely. I double checked. But why, was I parked out front of an old, run down theatre? This couldn't be the right address…right?

I stepped out of my car and shut the door. Cautiously I walked up to the front door of the old building. And there above the lock, was a pink sticky note.

_Use the key._

I reached into my purse and fished out the key. Carefully I stuck it in the lock and turned. There was a pop and the door swung open. Okay…I'm obviously at the right place…

It was pitch black when the door closed behind me. This is obviously where I use the flashlight. I gripped it tightly in my hand and switched it on. Looking around, I noticed the ticket stand in front of me. It was dusty, and obviously hadn't been operating for quite some time. But there, on the window, was another sticky note.

_Use the flashlight, and remember, #3. But just in case, follow the petals._

The petals? I looked down to see a trail of rose petals leading off down the hallway. A smile played at my lips. I made my way slowly down the hallway until I reached theatre #3. The door was closed, but there was another sticky note.

_You've reached your destination. I love you._

I opened the door and stepped inside. There, in the middle of the room stood Derek. I drew my eyes away from him to glance around the room. Behind him was a giant movie screen, there were candles set along the shelves, giving the room a subtle glow. Where Derek stood, was in front of a couch. A little table was set up in front of it, an assortment of candies and drinks sitting upon it.

"This place hasn't been opened in twenty years. I contacted the owner and rented it for the night. What do you think?" He asked. His eyes were glowing and he looked amazing in his black slacks and black dress shirt.

"It's amazing." I sighed and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around him. "How did you do all this?" I exclaimed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Dad and Simon helped me bring in the couch and table, Tori, the candles. And well everything else was me, but I had Simon and Tori and Lauren help to get you out of the way long enough so I could set everything up. Oh and Lara helped for that one gift…" Derek was rambling. Derek. Was. Rambling. Seriously?

I giggled and gave him another kiss. "Derek. This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you." I wrapped my arms around his neck my fingers playing with his hair as I gave him another kiss.

After a moment, Derek pulled away slightly. "So, I know you're not a fan of the romantic movies, and since I'm not a big movie person, I had Simon help out with the movie pick…." He reached down to the table and held up two movies. The first one was Let Me In, and the second was, The Town. I smiled.

"Can we watch both maybe?" I asked.

"Sure. Which one first?" Derek asked.

I bit my lip and pointed to Let Me In. Derek smiled, gave me a quick kiss and headed out of the room.

I sat down on the couch and kicked off my heels. I unfolded the blanket and laid it out across my lap. A few minutes later the screen crackled and the movie started. Derek came back in and sat down beside me. I curled up next to him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you Derek." I whispered. He peered down at me and smiled. "I love you too Chloe."

A few minutes into the movie I remembered my gift for Derek. I untangled myself from Derek's arms and reached for my purse.

"You okay?" Derek asked and I smiled. "Yeah I'm fine. I just have something for you."

I handed him the black box and he starred at it for a minute. "You didn't have to get anything for me Chloe."

"Derek, just open it." I laughed.

He opened the box and inside was a new silver and black watch. He picked it up and held it in his hands. "It's wonderful Chloe. Thank you." He smiled and leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips.

I smiled. "Read the back."

He turned the watch over in his hands and a grin crossed his face. I knew what he was reading. This time it was a note from me.

_To the most amazing man in the world, may our time together be forever. I love you._

Derek looked back up at me with a grin on his face. "Thank you." He rumbled and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you." His deep voice rumbled. I smiled and kissed him lightly,

"I love you. Forever."

"Forever." He agreed, and held me tightly to his chest.


End file.
